Things of the Past
by CloudSkylark18
Summary: This is a Spinoff story of my The Black Dragon story. In this you will meet the original four dragons as well as the first Kuroryuu, Isa. Better Summary inside. On Hiatus
1. Prologue

Summary- Isa is just an average girl living her life peacefully. However, everything changes when a powerful dragon offers her the chance to protect her king and country. Isa seizes the chance and is thrown into an epic tale, making friends, and trying to uphold the oath she made.

* * *

Prologue

Long ago the Crimson Dragon ruled the heavens, and was beloved by all except for the Black Dragon. The Kuroryuu sought power, but had not the strength to obtain it. Instead the Black Dragon hid away from everyone, and plotted for a time when it might seize the heavens for itself. But even should the opportunity arise the Kuroryuu would be wary for the Hakuryuu, Ryokuryuu, Seiryuu, and Ouryuu were loyal to the Crimson Dragon.

Then one day Hiryuu descended to Earth and became human. He founded the kingdom of Kohka and became its first king. But still the Kuroryuu dared not strike for in the absence of their king the Four Dragons guarded the heavens even more fiercely. The Black Dragon was also puzzled about Hiryuu's decision to leave the heavens and become human, and so decided to observe how things went. Then the Crimson Dragon was captured by the humans he had gone to live among. The people had become greedy; their hearts filled with evil and they held no regard for heaven. But even the Kuroryuu was shocked when they made to kill Hiryuu.

Feeling pity for the Crimson Dragon the Kuroryuu made a pact with the Four Dragons, and descended with them to bring their king back home. However, they failed as Hiryuu refused to return with them or harm the humans. For the first time the Black Dragon felt respect for Hiryuu, and agreed to let him remain on Earth with the humans he loved so dearly. Still the Four Dragons wished to protect their friend and master, and gave their blood to four human warriors. They made these humans their avatars who would protect the Crimson Dragon through his life on Earth.

Moved by their loyalty the Black Dragon descended to Earth once more; visiting Hiryuu and pledging its services to the king. Then it vanished promising that in time its pledge would be withheld, and asked that the Crimson Dragon watch for a sign of the promise it had given him. But several years went by before the sign arrived.

* * *

 **Me: Well, here we are with the start of the first Kuroryuu's story. I really excited to be working on this and I hope you all like this. I am a little worried though since other that the episode of Zeno's past I don't have much to go on. But I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. I'd like to be clear that I own only my OCs and plot, and nothing of Yona of the Dawn. So with that being said please leave a review, and I'll see you all next time. Bye~**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes yawning as I did. Last night had been long, and tiring at the inn where I worked. Nearly half the night had been gone by the time things settled down. I made a vow that once I got the chance I'd hire some more help; assuming that I could afford to do so. I sighed and left a note for Kana saying that I'd gone out to gather some herbs and berries. Then I left the inn and headed towards the forest; waking up the further I got away from the small village I called home.

~Time Skip provided by Authoress laziness~

I didn't know how much time had passed before my basket was filled to the brim. I took stock of everything I had. Thyme, sage, rosemary, blueberries, raspberries, and many more such things were safely tucked away in the wicker nest. After taking in everything once more I nodded with satisfaction. But before I could go anywhere I heard a sound of pain from the bushes off to my side. Cautiously I set my basket down and pulled out the knife I carried on me.

I slowly approached the bushes, and pulled them back to reveal a black wolf pup; its leg caught in a trap. Hearing the rustling of the bushes the young creature turned its gaze to me freezing me in place with its blood red eyes. The unnaturalness of it all had a shiver running up my spine, but despite that I knew I couldn't leave the poor thing here to suffer. I moved slowly, stopping when it began to growl. I held up my hands in a placating fashion before speaking to it.

"Shh, I'm here to help," I murmur, "Just stay calm, and I'll have you out of here in no time," the pup tilted its head to the side but I was sure it understood every word I said. I smiled at the thought then turned back to my task. I moved closer in order to see what damage had been caused by the wire of the trap. Thankfully, though the pup's hind-leg looked bloody, there would be no lasting damage.

"Whoever set this trap is a fool," I grumbled, "that or vile and cruel. No real trapper would leave a trap unchecked, or pass up the chance for a good wolf pelt," the pup growled, "Sorry, but it's true," I began sawing through the wire, "a true trapper wouldn't have just left you here."

It took a few minutes, but finally the wire snapped, and the pup scrambled free. However, the wire was still attached to the little wolf's leg, though it was loose. Still I couldn't help but think of what might happen should it get caught on anything, and get pulled tight. So I slowly moved over to the pup. As though sensing me the wolf turned its head and I was once again frozen by its unnatural red eyes. It seemed to understand my intentions though because it padded over to me and allowed me to remove the wire from around its leg. Once it was off the wolf sent me one last look before running off into the woods.

I smiled, then stood and grabbed my basket. With the handle safely draped over my arm I began my trek back into town.

~Time Skip because why not~

By the time I returned to the inn most of the guests had already left. Kana was busy bustling around trying to help as many of our patrons as she could. The moment she saw me her eyes lit up in relief.

"Oh, Isa thank goodness you're back," Kana said smiling, "I could really use your help."

"Right, just let me put this stuff away and I'll be right back," I said heading to the store room. There I sorted all the herbs and berries I'd gathered. Satisfied that everything was in its place I put the basket in its alcove, and headed back to help my friend. Time seemed to fly by as Kana and I tended to the last of the people coming and going. By the time we had a moment to ourselves my stomach was growling, and Kana's wasn't much better.

"So then Isa what's on the menu?" my friend asked green eyes lighting up with anticipation. I laughed.

"Nothing special I'm afraid," I replied, "We still need to take care of the leftovers from yesterday, so I suppose that's what we'll eat today."

"Oh… fine, but you owe me for this," Kana huffed. I rolled my eyes but smiled all the same. Then I headed to the kitchen to heat up what remained of the rabbit stew we had the other day. I could hear the door open and Kana let out greeting. I immediately grabbed another bowl, since the only person who'd come in at this time was Jiro, the local blacksmith and Kana's sweetheart. Every time I saw them together I couldn't help but wonder when they would tie the knot. Still I supposed it was better that they didn't rush things, and make everything complicated.

The moment I was certain that the stew was just right I dished it out and carried the bowls to the table. Jiro sent me a wave when he saw me grinning.

"So Isa are you keeping Kana busy?" he asked earning a playful smack from Kana herself.

"Just what is that supposed to mean idiot? Are you hoping that I'll be able to keep up the house?" my brunette friend asked teasingly. Jiro smiled.

"Something like that," the blacksmith said eyes twinkling with humor. I chuckled getting a look from the two.

"Someday you two are going to be really happy together," I said, "and when that day comes I'll be happy for the both of you."

With that being said the three of us began to eat, occasionally speaking about how things were going. But the one thing I remember the most from that day was Jiro speaking of the army.

"By the way Isa, your father's in the army right?" Jiro asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I questioned. Jiro shifted before replying.

"I heard that there was a scuffle along the North-Eastern border recently. A lot of men were injured and killed," Jiro's voice became solemn, "In fact if King Hiryuu hadn't been there along with the Four Dragons many more would have died as well."

"Father…" I breathed. Thankfully Kana noticed my discomfort, and quickly changed the subject. After that we talked about a few inconsequential things before Jiro left to head back home. Once he was gone Kana and I worked on cleaning the place up, but my mind was far away; filled with thoughts of my father and the strange wolf I found.

* * *

 **Me: So there's Chapter One for you... so, what'd you all think?**

 **Isa: *smiles* It's good so far, and I'm sure it'll only get better from here.**

 **Me: *smiles back* Thanks Isa. For those wondering Isa is pronounced EH-sa... or something close to that.**

 **Isa: Exactly so Brightcloud. And also Brightcloud0915 doesn't own YotD, but she owns me and her other OCs for this story which includes Kana, Jiro and the Kuroryuu (well her idea of the Black Dragon anyway).**

 **Me: Thanks Isa. With that being said I hope you all enjoyed Chapter One and please leave a comment in the box below. Until next time *waves goodbye*.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Several days passed after I found the strange pup, and I couldn't help be feel uneasy. Kana noticed my strange behavior, but didn't pry. I was thankful that she was so understanding, and that today was one of our slow days.

"Hey, Isa I noticed that some of our metal ware needs replacing," Kana said, "I'm gonna head out and see if Jiro can do anything about it."

"Sure, you just want an excuse to see him," I snickered as Kana's face turned bright red.

"T-that's not true Isa," my friend said with a huff, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go."

"Hey, tell Jiro I say hi," I called after her. Kana simply raised her hand to let me know that she'd heard me before leaving the inn. Not long after my friend had left the door was being opened again. I looked up to see a man dressed in the army's official messenger garb.

"Excuse me Miss, would you by any chance happen to be Isa?" he asked. I nodded, though I could feel my throat become dry, and my stomach began to churn. It was even worse when the man sent me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry Miss Isa but your father is dead," the messenger said, "He died bravely defending the kingdom and King Hiryuu."

"I… thank you… for… bringing me this news," I said, "I… um," I could feel tears pricking at my eyes, "excuse me."

I fled to the back room, and slid down to the floor. Tears fell freely down my face, and I pulled my knees to my chest. My parents were both gone; lost to the war. My mother had died when there was a skirmish around our village when I was too young to know what war was. All she'd tried to do was get to safety with my father and me, but she'd been struck by a stray arrow and killed. And now my father had been lost to it too. The only ones I had left were Kana and Jiro, but they couldn't fill the void in my heart that my parents had once occupied.

~Timeskip brought by classic parent death~

I'm not sure how long I closed myself away in the back room, but Kana found me there.

"Isa…" she murmured holding me close. More tears fell down my face as my friend whispered soothingly to me. I shook as sobs wracked my body.

"Kana why… why did he h-have to die?!" I cried. I could feel Kana starting to cry as well. My friend let me cry on her shoulder lending me silent support. Once my sobs had slowed Kana pulled back a look of sympathy on her face.

"Isa, don't worry I'll take care of the inn today," Kana said, "You just… well, just don't worry about it."

"Kana… arigatou," I said quietly.

~A Little Later~

Once Kana had said that she'd take care of the inn I retreated to my room. I stared at the ceiling trying to figure out why it was my father that had been killed, and not someone else. But after that thought crossed my mind I immediately felt guilty of even thinking such a thing. I didn't want anyone else to go through that pain; the pain of losing someone you loved to something as terrible as war.

"Father… what should I do? You promised to always be there for me, but I guess not all promises can be kept," I murmured to myself. I shook myself, and sat up. If I spent any more time in my room I knew that I'd end up thinking about nothing else but my father. So, I stood and made my way out of the inn. There was only one place that I wanted to go, and that was the forest. Most of my best memories walked beneath the canopy, but I suppose now they'd be bittersweet. Still it would be better than sitting in my room and doing nothing. So with that in mind I bid a hasty retreat out of both my room and the inn, and began my trek to the forest.

My heart was just as heavy as it had been before I left the inn as I stepped under the shade of the trees. Despite that a smile slipped onto my face as the memories of my family wandered under the canopy. I was lost in my own thoughts, which led to me almost running into a large oak tree. I stopped just shy of the trunk, and allowed the familiarity to sweep me away to better and happier times.

 _*flashback*_

 _A young girl around six years of age giggled as she ran towards the oak tree in the center of the glade. Her gray eyes sparkled as she looked up; as far as she could before the leaves blocked her view anyways. She glanced back at a man and a woman as she worked her shoes off; almost as if she was tempting them to stop her._

 _"Shura she's going to hurt herself," the woman said. Worry was evident in her brown eyes. The man chuckled as he watched the young girl inch her way up the tree._

 _"She'll be fine Lina," Shura said humor laced in his voice. This earned him a smack to the arm. He smiled running a hand through his brown hair. The young girl had made it to the lowest branch and was not sitting there paralyzed._

 _"Dad," the girl cried, "I'm scared! I can't get down."_

 _Lina gave the Shura a pointed look, but he just brushed it away with a laugh. Still he wasn't about to press his luck so he headed over to the tree. He held out his arms and motioned for the girl to jump._

 _"No, I'll fall," the girl cried tears running down her face. She shook her head when Shura motioned for her to jump again; a few strands of her light brown hair sticking to her face as she did._

 _"I promise that I'll catch you Isa," Shura said, "But you have to trust me. You trust your father don't you?" Isa nodded, and Shura smiled, "Good because I promise I'll always be there for you."_

 _"Promise," Isa said. Shura nodded._

 _"Promise," Shura replied gray eyes filled with reassurance. Then Isa released the branch and jumped down. Shura's arms wrapped around his daughter protectively as he whispered the promise again._

 _*flashback end*_

The rough feeling of bark under my hands brought me back to reality. I was about half-way off the ground, and sitting quite comfortably on a sturdy tree branch. Somewhere during the time I was caught up in the past I'd started to climb the tree. A few dried tear trails were all that I needed to confirm that I'd been crying again. A scuffling sound brought my attention to a black furred squirrel. It looked at me curiously with blood red eyes, tilting its head to the side as if in thought.

I debated on whether I should shoo it away or leave it be. But even if I wanted to send it away those unnerving eyes probably wouldn't let me. But even the eyes weren't as frightening as what happened next.

 **"You've endured a great loss for one so young,"** a voice said. It seemed to come from all around me, but even as I thought that my eyes turned to the squirrel. I said nothing but the squirrel dipped its head to me as though answering my unasked question. And then I fell.

* * *

 **Me: Well, there's Chapter Two, hope you all enjoyed it. Chapter Three will be up soon, so I urge you all to be patient with me.**

 **Isa: Brightcloud0915 also wants you to know that she doesn't own Yona of the Dawn, but she owns her OCs, and this particular story idea.**

 **Me: Thanks Isa. So, with that being said please leave a review in the box below. Until next time sayonara minna.**


End file.
